


时海

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS





	时海

他们不知何时来到这里。只知道醒来时便是这样，苍苍茫茫一片雪白，一片明亮。但他们脚下都没有影子。没有影子时明亮还叫做明亮吗？

起初是愤怒。只要提起关于蜘蛛和火红眼的事情，酷拉皮卡就像变了个人一样，狠厉，歇斯底里。只见过他平时样子的人怕是要大吃一惊，他们都说，酷拉皮卡虽然年轻，但沉着冷静得很，真适合干这一行啊，然后再啧啧嘴遗憾道，可惜了这张漂亮的脸，他本应该做个贵公子。贵公子，库洛洛也常给人这种感觉，某次他为了某件宝物融入一个舞会，穿着孔雀般华丽裙摆的小洋装的女士们羞红了脸，打开精致蕾丝边的扇子半掩着唇，羞赧地低头抬眼，娇嗔道鲁西鲁先生可真会开玩笑。而库洛洛会报以一个弧度完美的笑容牵起女士的手，隔着她们的丝质手套，蜻蜓点水地吻她们的手背。举止优雅，眉眼又天真又忧郁，她们这样夸他，不知从何处来的贵公子。

而现在两人撕去了体面彼此厮杀，没有念能力，用最原始野性的方式肉搏，拳头撞上拳头，骨头相撞发出骇人的声音。酷拉皮卡不得不承认他很厉害，动作灵活敏捷，比他看起来的样子要强壮。一开始酷拉皮卡总是占下风，而后来，厮打的次数多了，终于彼此所有的动作都摸清了熟悉了，扭打就变得漫长而乏味。

漫长而乏味。在这个时间的夹缝里，什么也没有，没有光，没有影子，没有时间。更可气的是没有死亡，没有疲倦。所以最初一次打斗，结果可以说是惨绝人寰不堪入目。伤口会疼，但也会慢慢愈合。要花多久，他们都不清楚，这里没有时间。只有反反复复地，扭打，厮杀。  
而更难以忍受的是，他们没有睡眠。他们不需要睡眠，无论是睁着眼直到眼球干涩，还是合上眼翻来覆去，全都一样。昼夜难捱，没有昼夜的日子更加难捱。

他们将彼此杀死了很多次，直到最后两个人都再也提不起劲打斗，更准确地说，是酷拉皮卡不再尝试去杀死他，他们四肢健康有力，只是没有意义，无论什么方法都不奏效。  
他们仰面躺下，看着一片的白。这也比看着彼此要好，至少酷拉皮卡是这样认为的。

“你还恨我吗？”  
“恨。”  
“哦。”

包裹着他们的白延伸至无尽处。

 

fin.


End file.
